Just Like Daddy
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson watches Greg at work and thinks about what he does.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I don't own Q-tips either (not the company, anyway).**

**Season première tonight! So excited! :D**

**This story idea came to me when I was watching a preview of the Disney Channel show Doc McStuffins (I don't own that either). I thought about how I liked to play grown-up and play teacher when I was little, and my nephew liked to play school when he was in preschool. I also thought about how Jackson loves his dad and family at the lab. So I wondered if Jackson would play too. And here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes were in the layout room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab looking over evidence on a case they were investigating. As they were swabbing the drinking cups, books and other items in their case, they talked about having the next day off and possibly getting Greg's son Jackson and doing something with him.

As Greg finished swabbing a coffee cup, he heard a soft voice saying, "Where daddy?" He smiled when he looked down the hall and saw his son Jackson with Barbara.

Jackson looked up and saw his father smiling. He rushed to greet him. "Hi, daddy!"

Greg smiled when Jackson wrapped his arms around his legs for a big hug. "Hey, Jacks. What are you up to?"

Barbara walked up to them with a warm smile. "He's had a good day."

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. "We made more zucky bread, an' I read anudder book wif Mrs. Barbara."

Greg smiled warmly at the son he adored. "Did you save me some bread?"

Jackson giggled. "It in my backpack. Mrs. Barbara help me put it in so it didn't get smushed!"

"Oh, that's very sweet of her. Did you thank her?"

Jackson turned around and hugged Barbara. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome, honey," Barbara said with a warm smile. "I've got to go see your Uncle D.B., but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Jackson said happily.

As Barbara walked off to her husband's office, Greg smiled at his son. "Hey...you think we can give some bread to Uncle Nick?"

Jackson looked over and smiled widely when he saw Nick. "Uncle Nicky!"

Nick walked over and smiled as he lifted the happy child in his arms. "Hey! What have you been up to?"

"I been helping Mrs. Barbara in her garden!" Jackson said with a big smile. "I like to help her wif her veggies...dat's what Uncle D.B. calls dem!"

"Oh, he does?" Nick smiled at the little boy he and everyone in the lab adored.

"Uh-huh, an' I help her wif her zucky, an' we use dem to make da zucky bread!"

Greg smiled as his son happily talked about spending time with Barbara. "Sounds like you had a full day."

Jackson smiled at his father. "Did you hab a full day, too?"

"Well, your Uncle Nick and I have been working."

Just then, D.B. passed by and smiled when he saw the happy child in Nick's arms. "You supervising, Jackson?"

Jackson squirmed out of Nick's arms and rushed to his father's boss. "Dey doin' a good job!"

D.B. smiled and nodded to Nick and Greg. "You guys get everything done?"

"Just about," Greg said. "We've gotta finish swabbing the items taken from the bathroom."

"Well," D.B. said as he looked at Jackson, "What do you say we let your daddy and Uncle Nick finish their work, and you and I go see if there's some chocolate milk in the break room?"

"Okay!" Jackson said. Looking at his father, Jackson asked, "It okay?"

"Sure. Uncle Nick and I should be done in a few minutes."

"Well, how about we let them get back to work?" D.B. said as he took Jackson's hand. Greg and Nick smiled as they watched their boss and Greg's son together.

Just before they left the hallway, Henry gave D.B. a DNA report on another case the team was working on. Jackson glanced back down the hall and saw Greg swabbing a cup and other items. He wondered what his father was doing and how that would help someone in trouble, as his father had told him he and everyone did on their job.

D.B. smiled as he saw Jackson watching his father. "You still supervising?"

"Uncle D.B., what daddy doin'?"

"He and your Uncle Nick are trying to see what happened to someone."

"Did someone do sumfin' bad?"

D.B. smiled at the innocent child. "Yeah, someone hurt someone else, and your daddy and Uncle Nick are looking at the evidence."

Jackson watched as his father and uncle looked over all the items, wondering what they were looking for. "So my daddy an' Uncle Nicky will help da person who got owie?"

Smiling softly, D.B. said, "Yeah. That's why they're closely looking over everything...they look at all the evidence to be sure that the bad person won't hurt anyone else."

Watching his father swabbing and carefully examining the evidence before him, Jackson nodded. "So my daddy puts da bad person in jail an' help da udder person?"

"Yeah. That's the best part about our job...we get to help people who had something bad happen to them and we get to help make it right."

Jackson smiled as he watched his father look at the evidence. "Wow, cool!" He said softly.

Later that afternoon, Greg and Jackson were at home. Greg was catching up on e-mails as Jackson played in his room. As Greg set aside his laptop, he heard Jackson go into the bathroom and rummage around in a drawer.

"Jacks, what are you doing?"

Jackson didn't answer, so Greg looked into the hallway and saw his son with a handful of Q-tips heading to his room. Raising an eyebrow, Greg followed his son to his room.

Jackson had all his toys and stuffed animals on his bed and he ran the Q-tips around the toys. "It not gunna hurt, Cubby," Jackson said. "We jus' wanna find out who gave you a owie."

A smile crossed Greg's face as he watched his son playing CSI and talking to all his toys.

"Now, you don't have to be scared," Jackson explained to all his toys. "We gotta find out who gave Cubby a owie."

"Jacks," Greg said as he came into the room. "What are you up to?"

"Cubby got a owie," Jackson explained. "I fink someone closed da door on his paw. So I gotta see if someone hurt him." He smiled at his father. "Dat's what you do at da lab, daddy!"

Greg couldn't help but smile at his beautiful son. "And what do you think you'll find?"

"I dunno," Jackson said. "Dat's why I gotta look at da ebidence."

Greg laughed softly as Jackson set the Q-tips in front of him and looked at them carefully.

"Hmm..." Jackson said. "Dis say dat de only ebidence is Cubby. He closed his paw in da door an' got owie."

"Oh, so it was just an accident, huh?"

"Yeah, it accident." Jackson hugged his teddy bear. "It okay, Cubby. You gunna be okay, an' nobody hurt you. So you can hab some chocolate milk wif your friends."

Greg smiled as he watched his son explain the 'case' to his toys. He never imagined he'd be so happy or so proud just being with the little boy who was his whole world. Kneeling in front of Jackson, Greg asked, "Cubby okay?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, Cubby okay. An' I looked at da ebidence an' help him...jus' like what you do!"

Greg smiled with warmth and pride at his son. "You looked at all the evidence and solved the case."

"Jus' like you, daddy!" Jackson said happily. "I solve da case!"

"Yeah," Greg said as he pulled his son into a hug. "You solved the case...now did I hear you say Cubby can have some chocolate milk?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, cause we solve da case...jus' like you!"

**The End.**


End file.
